Harry Bovino el nuevo guardián del rayo
by alejandroelmatadormata
Summary: Abandonado por mis padres a manos de mis tíos dejado solo en en Italia adoptado por una nueva familia. hará todo lo posible para proteger la familia incluso de su anterior "familia" por que es su deber como el guardián del rayo.


hola gente gracias por ver este fanfic crossover que va ser el primero de muchas ideas que e tenido, e visto últimamente el manga de KHR y también las películas de Harry Potter y me puse a ver si había algún crossover entre esa película y serie pero la mayoría era yaoi o Harry era mujer y no me gustaron así que decidí escribir uno, algunas cosas que aclarar: los Potter están vivos, Harry tiene un hermano y es menor de 3 años, Harry será el guardián del rayo de los Vongola, la introducción de Harry a los Vongola será después de que lambo valla a Japón sin más que decir comencemos.

 **Descargo toda responsabilidad** : ¡No soy dueño de Harry Potter o KHR! Esos derechos pertenecen a JK Rowling y Akira Amano respectivamente. Yo solo soy dueño de este fanfic.

 **Crossover** : ¡Harry Potter / Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **DIÁLOGOS** : ciaossu

 **PENSAMIENTOS** **:** (Elettrico Cornata)

 **LENGUA PARSEL:** ** _SET DEL TRUENO_**

 **OTROS IDIOMAS:** _ciaossu_

CAPITULO UNO _PROLOGO

ITALIA: **italiano** : ciaossu **japonés** : _ciaossu_ _ **Ingles**_ _:_ _ciaossu_

JAPÓN: **Japonés:** ciaossu **italiano:** _ciaossu_ _ **INGLES**_ _:_ _ciaossu_

INGLATERRA: **Inglés** : ciaossu **italiano:** _ciaossu_ **japonés:** _ciaossu_

Marisa Bovino no era ninguna tonta. A pesar de estar casada con alguien de la familia bovino, no era una tonta y no estaba desamparada era muy inteligente también muy impresionante a su manera, se las arregló para mantenerse a flote en la política familiar después que su difunto marido haya pasado una mejor vida siendo su esposo el hermano menor del jefe actual de la familia.

Tch. Como si pudieran desecharla

Marisa dudaba que pudieran haber inventado y mucho menos pensado en los avances técnicos que había traído a la familia. Desde viajes en el tiempo hasta transporte instantáneo, ella era la principal fuente de todo y no podían expulsarla cuando llevaba dentro de ella un potencial heredero. Marisa suspiro ligeramente, sonriendo tristemente mientras que su mano derecha descansaba en su vientre. Solo tenía unos pocos meses de estar embarazada cuando su esposo Feliciano tuvo que... Tch. En solo unos meses nacería su hijo, lo último que la conecta con su amante en este mundo. Honestamente ella se estaría mintiendo si decía que no se preocupó por el futuro de su hijo, la familia Bovino no era la más fuerte de la mafia, un pesar de ser una de las más experta tecnológicamente, además la Familia Bovino no era conocida por ser la más inteligente…Toda una familia cuya llama principal es el rayo.

¡Fue un milagro que no hayan sido eliminados todavía! Sería bueno que tuviera a alguien para estar para su hijo si ella no pudiera, seria horrible que su cuñada Francesca le pusiera sus manos encima en su inocente y dulce hijo ¡ella moriría!, y desde que su esposo paso a mejor vida no tenía una buena influencia masculina y su hijo resultaba ser un niño.

Pero estando dentro de la familia Bovino ella no tenía muchas opciones.

Lo que la llevó a esta situación estar comiendo en algún puesto de crepas de la ciudad, tenía el mal hábito de comer algo dulce cuando estaba estresada pero lo necesitaba. Se lamio la crema de los labios, mirando el soleado cielo italiano y frunciendo el ceño nunca se imaginó vivir más allá de los 20 años y mírenla ahora teniendo 23;Bueno no se esperaba esto no lo odiaba pero podía haber sido mejor.

Estaba un punto de regresar a la mansión cuando vio a una pandilla de niños de 12 años perseguir a un niño más pequeño que ellos por las calles hasta la entrada de un callejón estaba un punto de retirarse hasta el hoyo un grito de ayuda pero el grito no era en italiano era en inglés así que decidió ver en el callejón y se sorprendió cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro el niño pequeño estaba siendo sostenido por 2 niños otro que parecía ser el líder estaba apuntando con una navaja en el abdomen del niño y los demás le cerraron el paso para evitar que pudiera tener una ruta de escape, viendo al niño pequeño vio con claridad que era extranjero tenia cabello oscuro ondulad, ojos verdes, la piel pálida estaba un poco desnutrido llevaba un suéter verde viejo pantalones azules un poco desgastados zapatillas sucias y un par de gafas redondas un poco agrietadas le recordaba a su difunto esposo cuando era pequeño así que decidió actuar antes de que el hicieran más daño al niño.

UNOS MINUTOS ATRÁS

Harry fue abandonado en Italia, por un lado nunca se le había concedido tanta libertad en su vida. Esto podría ser la mejor cosa que los Dursley han hecho por el desde que fue abandonado en su casa por sus padres, Por el otro…

Estaba siendo perseguido por pandilleros no como la pandilla de Dudley, estos no eran niños de primaria eran niños que crecieron en la calle, cuando lo encontraron debajo de un puente empezaron a exigirle cosas en entro idioma que él no entendía apenas tenía 8 años y ¿cómo iba saber que este era su territorio? ¡No podía entender el italiano!

Tenía que pensar en algo para poder escapar, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo porque termino en un callejón sin salida, intento regresar por donde había entrado pero no pudo porque al momento de voltear fue sostenido por dos muchachos mayores y el líder estaba riendo y burlándose de él, mientras el líder decía cosas que no entendía pensó en una forma de salir de allí sin que terminara siendo golpeado demasiado. Pero fue demasiado lento al pensar porque el líder empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el abdomen después de varios golpes hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir gritar por ayuda con la esperanza de que alguien viniera ayudarlo pero como no hablaba italiano pensó que nadie lo escucharía pero de todos modos lo hizo, después de haber gritado el líder no parecía muy contento con lo que hizo así que sacó una navaja con la cual estaba a punto de encajársela hasta que.

-muchachos no deberían de agredir a alguien más pequeño que ustedes –Una voz femenina les dijo a la pandilla para que cuando oyeran su voz se detuvieran y voltearan a verla

-¿Qué quieres bruja? - respondió uno de los chicos burlándose de ella

La ceja de la mujer se crispo -¿Que dijiste? -

-¿Qué quieres bruja? - repitió el mismo chico obviamente presumido, Harry estaba confundido pero trato de zafarse de agarre de sus captores. El agarre de los chicos que lo sostenían se apretó más se resignó mirando al suelo en derrota pero esta mujer tal vez lo pudiera ayudar.

-¡Dilo de nuevo! - exclamo Marisa levanto su puño, normalmente una mujer embarazada no sería nada amenazante pero ella era aterradora sobre todo por los rayos que su mano emitía.

Los niños que llevan a Harry agarrado lo soltaron y este cayó al suelo se alejaron cuando la mujer bajo su puño y el suelo se agrieto debajo de ella. Cuando Harry se levantó y vio la destrucción se dio cuenta de que los otros niños se habían ido veía a la mujer con asombro y un poco de terror.

Nunca había visto a alguien hacer algo así, como el

La mujer lo miro y el pregunto - ¿vas _ayudarme niño? -_ ella le pregunto en inglés y extendió la mano Harry se apresuró para ayudarle a levantarse nadie oyó lo que sucedió para su fortuna- _no debí haberlo hecho-_ murmuro la mujer para sí misma.

Harry solamente la miro

La mujer lo miro y sonrió suavemente levanto la mano para sacudir el cabello con ternura como si de una madre se tratara.

Ella le pregunto en inglés - _¿Cómo te llamas?- -me llamo Harry-_ le respondió- _y tu apellido-_ le volvió a preguntar – _no tengo-_ le volvió a responder - _bueno Harry que hace un niño pequeño solo aquí por la calles de Sicilia, donde está tu familia deben estar preocupados por ti-_ pregunto la mujer viendo como Harry bajaba la cabeza y respondía con un toque de tristeza e ira – _no tengo ellos me abandonaron en la casa de mis tíos cuando tenía 4 años-_ respondió- _y tus tíos –_ volvió a preguntar – _me abandonaron hace dos días en este lugar así que me estuve refugiando debajo de un puente hasta que esos matones me encontraron y me acorralaron en ese callejón y usted me salvo-_ respondió levantando la cabeza

Marisa oyó la triste historia de Harry y pensó en algo tal vez habría consecuencias pero beneficiaria a ambos así que decidió preguntar _-¿Harry quisieres ser mi hijo?_

Harry se sintió feliz con esa pregunta alguien quería que fuera parte de su familia, quería adoptarlo y él respondió _–sí, por cierto señorita como se llama - -mi nombre es Marisa bovino pero puedes decirme mama-_ _a Harry se le ilumino el rostro al oír eso_ _– ¡claro mama! Por cierto mama que era esa cosa que hiciste con el puño –_ a Marisa se le había se le olvido lo que hizo en el callejón así que le explico que eran lo que eran las llamas de la última voluntad que había 7 tipos sus propiedades _–_ _mama podrías enseñarme a usarlas como tú-_ Harry pregunto emocionado a su nueva madre , Marisa vio lo emocionado que estaba y respondió _-_ _claro pero primero tendremos que ver a cual llama tienes afinidad puede que no tengas la llama del rayo como yo –_ Marisa vio que se desanimó _–_ _pero no te desanimes cualquier llama es buena así que anímate hijo-_ al oír eso Harry volvió animarse y pregunto _-_ _por cierto porque tu estomago es tan grande –_ Marisa al escucharlo decidió responderle _-_ _mi estómago esta así porque tendré un bebe Harry un hermanito para que juegues con el -_ le respondió Harry sonrió al oír eso tendría un hermanito al verlo tan feliz pensó en que sería un gran hermano para el pequeño que residía en su vientre- _vámonos Harry esta anocheciendo hay que irnos para que veas tu nuevo hogar y conseguirte ropa nueva -_ así ambos salieron del callejón para dirigirse a la mansión Bovino y la nueva vida de Harry comenzaría dentro de la mafia.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fin del prologo

 **Por favor dejen su comentario nos vemos en la próxima**


End file.
